That Night In Our Beach House
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: The end to I'll Be There. Sexy times. Rated T. Can you guess why? Mitchie/Mikayla


Our beach house never looked so dirty.

With Mitchie and I's clothing scattered all over the floor and the remains of all of last weeks junk, food and other trash littered the ground.

After we'd came back from the park, we went back to the house to have the dinner we were supposed to. Of course it, turned into a breakfast, which Mitchie helped me prepare.

~flashback~

_Her hair is in a messy ponytail, flour is on her hands and stain her cheeks, and she's got a spill on her green v-neck. She looks gorgeous. _

"_Mikayla? Can you pass me those eggs?" _

"_Sure. How many?"_

"_Um, like, 4…?"_

"_Okay." I grab the eggs out of the fridge, and grab the milk at the same time. She stirs the flour and baking powder together in a bowl. I walk towards her and motion to pour in the milk. _

"_How much?"_

"_Um…just pour some in. I'll tell you when to stop." She glances at me and I turn to look at her. She puts the spoon down and places her hands on my waist.  
_

"_I'm sure you will." Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, I lean down to capture her lips. My hands hold her face in place,, and her hands tighten their grip on my waist. _

_I run my tongue over her bottom lip gently and she pulls away. _

"_Pour the milk in please." _

_After a few minutes we manage to cook a decent breakfast. Well Mitchie does anyway. I keep complimenting her and doing the random things she asks. Like, cracking the eggs, straining the milk before I pour it in, and buttering the toast with a fork. _

_I think she was messing with me. Too bad i'm such a bad cook that I didn't even notice. _

_I set the table, and as I sit across from Mitchie, my mother and father walk down the stairs. Perfect timing as usual. _

"_Morning Mikayla, Mitchie. Did you girls do this?" _

"_Not me mom. All Mitchie." I glance at her and notice the blush appearing on her cheeks. "She's really good in the kitchen. Just like her mom." _

"_Yeah. Just like my mom." Mitchie's gaze softens. I know how much she misses her mother, but it's a part of me. I have to let her remember her mom, and let her know how much of a great person she was. It's easier to be reminded every day, and think about it everyday than to forget about her, and then at the slightest mention start to break down. That's my theory at least. _

"_So, how was your night? I'm really sorry about ditching dinner. But you guys seemed busy anyway." I quickly change the subject not wanting to see Mitchie hurt._

"_Oh!" My mom jumps up like she remembers something. She runs over to the oven, pulls it open, shuts it, and comes to sit back at the table with a confused look on her face. _

"_We put the food away mom. No biggy" _

"_Oh girls! Thank you so much!"_

_It's true. When we got home last night (okay, this morning) we put the dinner away, and made some breakfast. _

"_What did you girls do last night?" My dad raises an eyebrow like he knew something I didn't. _

"_Talked. Caught up, you know, the usual." Mitchie responds, poking her eggs with her fork, before eating it and meeting my eyes across the table. She winks. _

"_Nothing out of the ordinary?" _

"_Nope Dad." _

_I rub my foot against Mitchie's, and she gasps. It's so silent, I'm surprised I heard it. I wink back at her. And move my foot. My dad is already suspicious, we don't need to push it. _

_My mother doesn't seem to notice the exchange, but my father does. We finish breakfast and after he calls me into the other room while Mitchie and Mom wash up. _

"_What's up, kid? Spill." I love how well he knows me. _

"_Well…." _

"_Did…you and Mitchie….u know….did you tell her?"_

_He whispers the words so my mother doesn't hear. I'm not too sure how she would take this. _

"_Yeah! Dad! It was so great! I just told her how much I love her and she said she'd loved me too. And then, we've been inseparable since."_

"_Distance makes the heart grow fonder." _

"_Yeah, you would know." I smirk at him. He's always loved my mom. Probably always will. _

"_Plus, I'll get to be away from her as soon as she leaves for tour again." I add with a sigh. I'd almost forgotten about that. _

"_Yeah. But you'll be fine, kiddo. You're so strong." He pulls me to his chest in a bone crushing hug. _

"_Dad?" He pulls back slightly as I continue to question him, "Can I take off for a little. Mitchie leaves for her 'short' tour in about three weeks. I really want to spend time with her while she's still here. What'da'ya say?" _

"_Sure." _

"_Sure?" _

"_Yeah, Bud, you're a good kid. I trust you. Go wherever you want. Besides you don't need my permission. You're 18! You don't have to ask anymore."_

"I know. I just like doing it." 

"_Go with Mitchie. She's gonna love it." _

"_What will I love?" Mitchie appears behind me at the door. I grab her hand and gently pull her into the hall and into my room. _

"_Geez, Kayla! What?!"_

"_Would you like to go back to our beach house with me? I asked my dad and he said I have permission to spend the rest of time, before you go on tour, with you. Of course, he said I didn't need permission. But you know how I am. I always—_

_She cuts me off with her lips. "Shut up. And yes."_

_I smile at her and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me as we continue to kiss. _

_A few hours later, and we've packed all we could possibly need, she's called her father, and step-mom, and I've spoken to my mom, and we head to our spot. _

_~flashback over~_

Our first night in our hideout was magical.

~flashback~

_I glide her to the bed and place a kiss on her lips. I run my hands up her arms and over her legs. Her skin is smooth and I get lost in caressing her body. I kiss her candy lips and she sits up to remove her tank top. I remove mine quickly and smile down at her. Her hair falls in her face and I tuck it behind her ear before kissing her lips again. She flips us over and removes my jeans and her own. She crawls back to me, attaching her lips with mine. I smile into the kiss as my hands find residence on her tones stomach. I flip us back over and gently rub my hands over her breast. Caressing the left and then the right with my thumbs making them erect. I knead one in my hand as my mouth focuses on the other one. I switch, giving them equal attention. I love the sounds she's making. I wish I could record her. I move my lips back up to her lips and kiss her neck lovingly. She rises up and tugs at my bringing my hips to rest in between her legs. I place my hand behind her head and lower her head down onto the pillow. _

_Slowly I peel off her panties and run fingers in between our bodies. I feel the outside of her sex and it's soaked. I grow wetter at the feel. She blushes and buries her face into the pillow. _

"_You are beautiful. There is no need to be embarrassed. I can stop if you'd like?" _

_She moves her head from the pillow, "No way! I don't want to stop now. You make me feel so special, Mikayla. I love you." _

_My heart swells. _

_And then I'm placing kisses everywhere on her body, forming a trail downward. She shivers when I take her belly button ring into my mouth and dip my tongue slightly. _

_I continue downward and place a sweet kiss to the inside of both of her thighs, she moans at the close contact. "Please, Mikayla."_

_I need no further convincing. I place a tender kiss to her clit before sucking on it gently. She bucks her hips slightly. I continue to play with the bundle of nerves teasing her opening with my fingers. I slip one in cautiously and she stiffens. _

"_You okay?" _

"_Yeah. Just, keep, keep going." She breaths out. _

_I move my fingers out and in, and each time she trusts against my fingers. _

"_Kayla..kayla..faster…more….please." she's begging and I place another finger into her. It slips in quite easily. _

_Much to my pleasure she somehow manages to get her hand in between our bodies and is now entering my dripping opening. Two fingers. She doesn't really give me much time to adjust, and instead just picks up my rhythm. _

_Pain, turns pleasure, and I moan into a kiss. _

"_Ohhhh…Mitchie….faster….harder….ohhh" we moan together, both thrusting against the other so harshly, so close. _

"_Mikayla! Ahhh! Mikayla! I'm so---so close! OhMyGosh!" _

_I thrust into her faster and desperately cling to her. We shut our eyes at the same time and moan the loudest we've all night. _

_I hold her as she comes down stroking her hair and she pulls my body on top of hers. _

_I roll off of her and onto my side, holding her in my arms. Placing a light kiss on her lips I whisper, "I love you, Mitchie" _

_She kisses me again. "I know." _

_The last thing I hear before I drift into unconsciousness is, "I love you wayyyy more, dork." _

_~flashback over~_

Mitchie and I have been inseparable since. She's in the shower and I'm on our bed. I wait for her to come out. My mind wanders to her in the shower. I wonder what it'd be like to shower with her.

She walks out of the shower, but I don't register it till she's waving her hand up and down in front of my face.

When I finally do see her, my breath hitches.

"wha' whoh! You…you look…so…ohmygosh!"

Black lace. Bra. Panties. Her hair in sexy curls.

How lucky am I?

"Glad ya like. Cuz it's all yours"

"I don't want you wearing it." I say it in the strongest voice I can muster up.

"I want it on the ground."

She smiles and slowing takes them off. Oh. So. Slowly.

"God Damn, get over here!" She throws her head back and I grab her hips, smashing by lower body to hers and attacking her lips. She likes it rough. She just won't admit it.

Somewhere along the way, we ended up in the shower. That might have been 3, 4, orgasms later, I'm not sure. Whatever, I hadn't even touched her.

That's a lie, my body touched her. My hands never went lower than her breasts.

We take wayyy too long in the shower and still we're not clean.

"Mikayla. Out. I want to be clean."

"Fine." I press a kiss to her lips and walk away, swaying my hips _extra. _ "I love you!" I call over my shoulder as I hear her moan. "Remember I'm right outside. No touching yourself."

"Mikayla!" she blushed.

"You know you were thinking about it." I smirk. She just smiles and closes the door.

God I love that girl. And I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
